bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 9
Me: Ability activate! Blazer Saber, Titanium Rumble, Dragon Hard Striker! Drago flew ahead. He was so focused on the attack that he never noticed he was being fired on. Barnuk: CORE BURST NANO! Me: LOOK OUT! He swerved around with his speed and attacked too fast to dodge. Sometimes an attack can double as a defense, I guess. Chondraktix: WHAT? NOOOO! He shoved the sword into the spaces between Nanos, then tried to rip them apart. But we weren't a perfect team, and he spewed lightning everywhere. Barnuk: SHINING AMPLIFIER! The lightning became more powerful than before, and almost hit me. I realized that was the idea, and buildings crashed down between me and Drago. Still, my old plan would work like before. Drago: TAKE THAT! Barnuk: HOW ABOUT THIS, LIZARD? PRIME JUDGEMENT RAY! Drago was blasted back and caught by Zenthon. My plan wouldn't work, then. Me: DRAGON BLAZER! SONICANON QUINTUM WAVE! Barnuk: BURST CORE SHINER! HORUS IMMOLATION! The energy blasted Drago back and destroyed his skin on the outside. He roared with pain. No shield would work. Me: PRIME MECHANIC HELLFIRE! Zenthon came up and transformed entire parts of his body into cannons. He fired off a huge blast, and both attacks exploded. The shockwave and side flares of the explosion that went into the sky destroyed all the Nanos on Chondraktix and returned Zenthon to ball form. Now Drago was mad, and he returned from behind. Drago: BARNUM SPIRALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! He spun and surrounded himself with flames--and flew straight into the base of the explosion. Me: OI, DON'T KILL YOURSELF! TITANIUM SCREEN! A shield formed in front of his hands, stretched out in front of him. He spun faster and followed the explosion. Then I saw what he was doing. He was guiding the explosion like an arrow right at Chondraktix! Barnuk: Wha-? OH NO YOU DON'T! WHITE NINJA, BURST BLADE! Glowing shurikens flew and shattered Drago's shield. It was burning his face off and I saw a bone. Chondraktix: LET'S FINISH HIM! Barnuk: ABILITY ACTIVATE! OUTSHINE RAXUS! He fired energy off. Before it even hit, Drago was starting to go to ball form. I almost panicked, but when he screamed for help, I was shocked back into focus. Me: SONICANON QUINTUM WAVE! The explosion scattered, but he spun while firing sonic waves, and the light around him that showed he would go to ball form disappeared. He spun so much, that he leveled it and directed it all towards the blast. The attacks were matched, pushing against each other. Me: NO! Barnuk: THAT'S OUR STRONGEST MOVE! NOW YOU DIE! ETERNAL SHRIEK SONIC! Drago: SONICANON ENGAGE! The blasts collided, and both tried to push all the power at the other. The attack dissipated into a shockwave that flattened the city. Barnuk: GLORY HORUS! Chondraktix's fists glowed, and he punched Drago. He was beating Drago up. Me: TITANIUM RUMBLE! BLAZER SABER! CORE BUSTER! Drago knew what to do. He was so fast that he stuck a sword out and Chondraktix punched it. It was in his arm, and he screamed. His other hand punched at Drago, but he ducked with incredible speed and stabbed through both arms, binding them together. Both were pointed at Drago, but Chondraktix was not giving up. The way he screamed, he would never give up. And only two things can happen to people who don't give up. Victory or death. We had no choice. Barnuk: HORUS WAVE! Both arms fired and blasted Drago so far he was flying through many buildings, along with Chondraktix. Me: STICK YOUR FOOT ON HIS CHEST AND KEEP THOSE SWORDS IN THERE! Barnuk: WHAT THE? Drago got what I meant, and did it. He used the friction to get Chondraktix on the ground while he flew back more. The swords stayed, and ripped Chondraktix's arms off just like I planned! Me: NOW ENGAGE CORE BUSTER! He finally fired Core Buster and threw our enemies back. They were finished. We heard a scream and a voice. Barnuk: We are the-- After that, he was dead. Once again, we wrecked a city and had to find people. Drago: You think our team is alive? Me: I don't know. I hope so. Drago: First person we see, ask them. But the first person we would see was not going to be a friend... To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts